<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle for the Valentine's Day by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116519">Battle for the Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Battle for the Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>★★★★★★★★★★<br/>迪克觉得很奇怪。<br/>以往在情人节这一天，阿尔弗雷德按照惯例会将他领进一个房间，房间里全堆满了各式各样的巧克力。“这是您的朋友们送给您的巧克力，请您务必在保质期内食用。”老管家意味深长地看了迪克一眼，这些“朋友们”除了女性之外当然也不乏男性，迪克·格雷森的魅力总是无人能敌的。迪克瞧着满屋子五颜六色各式各样的巧克力，既开心又忧虑。处理掉巧克力往往要花费他不少功夫——布鲁斯是不会帮助他或是借给他任何工具供他处理这些巧克力的，鉴于他自己也得为这种事儿忙活。所以每年的情人节，迪克总是浑身一股巧克力味，换来杰森一脸嫌恶的表情并以此为由拒绝格雷森式的抱抱。<br/>不过今年他似乎少了这个烦恼。<br/>阿尔弗雷德直到现在还没找他，他猜想这位老管家也许是记忆力不太行了，于是决定自己先去看看那个堆放巧克力的房间。<br/>他已经做好了被涌出来的巧克力冲到对面房间的准备，然而就在他打开门的一刹那——<br/>……空的？迪克瞪大眼睛。怎么可能？！每年的巧克力都是放在这里的！换句话说，这间房可是默认成他专属的巧克力屋！他冲进去到处翻找，窗帘底下，桌子抽屉，门板后边，枕头下面……每一个角落都扫了一遍可就是没有。连一丝巧克力的香味都没有。<br/>万人迷格雷森今年居然一粒巧克力球都没收到！这个世界是怎么了？！迪克愤愤地关上门，肯定是有人偷了他的巧克力。他思忖着，一定要把这个家伙找出来。<br/>不过在此之前，他还有更重要的事情要办。</p><p>杰森走在大街上，看到各种商店都打出了情人节的标语，空气中弥漫着玫瑰花和巧克力香味的时候，他才意识到自己念叨了很久的情人节已经到了。<br/>早在2月出头的时候他就开始唠叨这件事。<br/>“嘿鸟宝宝！”杰森大跨步地走到提姆的电脑前，眉飞色舞，“今年的情人节我给你准备了一份神秘的礼物！想不想知道是什么？”<br/>提姆面无表情地对着电脑敲敲打打，一副完全没把他的话往心里过的样子，甚至连头都没抬一下：“我要是知道了那就不是神秘礼物了，而且你去年也是这么说的。”<br/>他如此冷漠的态度让杰森多少有点儿失望。<br/>“我很期待，杰森。”不过提姆啪的一声合上电脑时朝他微笑了一下，“顺说，你的礼物我已经在着手准备了，希望你会喜欢。”<br/>紧接着杰森就将对方压在一个堪比暴风骤雨般激烈的吻里。<br/>他扯了扯嘴角，走进一家高档甜品DIY店，他很早就在这里预定了一个名额。<br/>“您好，我之前在这里预定过。John.Doe。”杰森单手撑着桌面，朝坐在服务台里边的女生抛出一个微笑。他今天穿着件价格不菲的西装——布鲁斯之前送他的成人礼，虽然他并不想提起这个，不过他得承认，这套西装的确很合他的口味。<br/>“啊，好——好的。”那女孩红了脸，连忙移开目光，在电脑上核对着，“找到了，在2301号房间。”<br/>“谢谢。情人节快乐。”杰森礼貌地挥挥手，捋了捋头发，在服务员的带领下来到了一个酒香四溢的房间。</p><p>“您确定一个人来完成没问题吗，提摩西少爷？”阿尔弗雷德有些担忧地看着站在厨房门口的少年。<br/>“没问题的阿尔弗雷德！”提姆拍拍胸脯，信心十足，“我已经准备一个多月了，相信我。”<br/>早在1月中旬的时候他就已经在和老管家交涉了。天才的提摩西·德雷克早就预定好了厨房的使用权，今天谁也别想和他抢！<br/>“那么请您一定注意安全。”阿尔弗雷德看起来有些忧心忡忡，不过提姆已经一而再再而三地向他保证以后再也不会弄坏烤箱了——那是当然的，提姆得意洋洋地心想，因为这次他根本用不到烤箱。<br/>目送老管家出了厨房之后，提姆干劲满满地卷起袖子，拿出早已准备好的可可粉，牛奶和奶油，开始动起手来。<br/>他本有足够的钱去买很多高档的巧克力，但他思考一番后仍然打算自己做一些。虽然大概只是最简单最初级的那种，不过他相信杰森一定会大吃一惊的——毕竟提摩西·德雷克是出了名的速冻食品爱好者兼微波炉依赖症患者，这已经不知道被杰森谴责了多少次，但他不得不承认，在烹饪上杰森确实有着十分明显的优势。<br/>提姆的脑海里，一本“巧克力制作手册”现在已经翻开了第一页。<br/>加热牛奶，同时倒入可可粉搅拌……<br/>一切似乎都进行得十分顺利。</p><p>达米安最近总是沉迷于电脑。<br/>迪克发现他最近用电脑的时间和频率都有所增加，但他除了口头提醒以外也没别的办法。<br/>达米安盯着屏幕，目光凶狠，视线几乎把电脑灼穿。<br/>他迅速敲击着键盘，几分钟后，他眯起眼睛，露出一个胜利者的笑容来。<br/>今年的情人节，格雷森。他摸了摸一旁的歌利亚，你等着瞧吧。<br/>当然这是几天前的事情了，现在达米安正冲下楼去，直奔厨房。<br/>厨房的门紧闭着，达米安轻轻敲了两下，里边只有一些奇奇怪怪的声音，可能厨房里的人并没有听见敲门声。<br/>“阿尔弗雷德？”他提高声音问了一句，里边的声音停下了，但他始终感觉厨房里的人并不是阿尔弗雷德，因为老管家从来不会把厨房的门锁起来。<br/>“我需要借用一下厨房！”达米安隔着门说，他才懒得管对方是谁。<br/>“我拒绝。”该死的！居然是混蛋德雷克的声音！！达米安愤愤的踹了一下门。“我早就预定了厨房的使用权，我是不会把这个权利分给你的。”<br/>“这是我家！”达米安冲里边的人吼道，“厨房也是我的财产！你这是在侵犯——”<br/>“我说了现在厨房的使用权在我手里，其他地方你随便玩。”奇奇怪怪的声音再次响起来，达米安感觉自己受到了莫大的侮辱。什么时候开始他达米安·韦恩连跨进自家厨房的权利都没有了？！混蛋德雷克，以为自己很有能耐吗？！<br/>“把门打开。”达米安命令道。<br/>厨房里声音在继续，很明显对方依旧在做自己的事，压根儿不理他。<br/>“混蛋德雷克！把门打开！”达米安开始狠狠地捶门。<br/>他能听出来里面的人还是一副不紧不慢的样子。<br/>达米安握紧了拳头，抽出武士刀。</p><p>★★★★★★★★★★<br/>“布鲁斯的，小翅膀的，提米的，达米的，阿福的。”迪克的手指一个个地点过包装好的巧克力，再次确认无误后，他抱着这堆巧克力，悄悄潜进房间。<br/>他的手机突然响了。<br/>“什么……？”迪克睁大了眼睛，手里的巧克力掉在了床上，“恐吓短信？！”<br/>迪克冷静了三秒后，再次向对话里人确认：“你是说，你——你们都收到了一个陌生号码发的短信，威胁说今年情人节不许给我送巧克力？”他一边费力地把掉在床上的巧克力重新揽回怀里一边歪着脑袋，耸着肩膀夹起手机，眉头几乎拧到一起去，“谁啊这么无聊？然后你们就信了？……等等你给我看看，我查一下发信者的地址，对……”<br/>他的巧克力再一次掉到了地上——所有的。<br/>“蝙……蝙蝠洞？！！”迪克目瞪口呆。</p><p>杰森看着房间里摆着的酒，托起了下巴：给鸟宝宝灌点什么酒好呢？<br/>伏特加和威士忌是一定要的。杰森恶作剧般地咧开嘴，脑海中不自觉地浮现出提姆脸颊微红，头发凌乱，眼神迷茫，醉醺醺的样子。啊，棒极了。他满足地咂咂嘴。<br/>那么再来点苹果酒和葡萄酒好了，杰森心里仁慈了一把，笑嘻嘻地又抽出两瓶酒来，先做这几样吧，如果还想到有好点子就随时加，他使劲儿吸了吸鼻子，酒真是好东西啊。</p><p>当厨房的门轰的一声裂成两半的时候，提姆正把牛奶倒进可可粉里——它们被搅得黏糊糊的，然后扬起的灰尘十分潇洒地落在了上面。<br/>“闹够了没有？！”提姆转过身，抱着手里的碗怒视手提武士刀的达米安。“你该死的毁了我的巧克力！”<br/>“我要用厨房！”达米安扬起手，武士刀直指提姆的鼻尖，“如果你打不过我，就应该交出厨房的使用权！”<br/>“这是我最后一次十分耐心地重复——我早就预定了厨房的使用权，我是不会把这个权利分给你的。如果你再无理取闹，我有权把你从这里赶出去！”提姆换了个姿势，单手抱碗，另一只手撑在厨房的洗手台上，宣告着这一小片天地的主权。<br/>“哼，你这么占着厨房……”达米安瞅了一眼提姆手中的巧克力浆糊，意味深长地眯起眼睛，“就是为了给托德做巧克力吗？＂<br/>“不关你的事！”提姆抬高了音量，“总之我不想和你在这儿浪费时间，现在赶紧离开厨房！”<br/>“我要用！”<br/>“休想！”<br/>“你想打架吗德雷克？！”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德走进厨房的时候，看到的景象令他永生难忘。<br/>巧克力浆糊直接在达米安脸上糊成了一个要多滑稽有多滑稽的多米诺面具，而提姆脸上的巧克力浆糊也是东一块儿西一块儿，不像斑点狗就像长颈鹿身上的花纹，虽说两人都面目凶狠，眼冒杀气，然而这副模样，再加上衣服上裤子上泼的牛奶和蹭的灰，简直就像两只刚在泥水里滚过一圈的小奶猫。<br/>哦，更别提达米安手里的武士刀早已换成了打蛋器，而提姆则抓着那个原先用来装可可粉的大碗当盾牌。<br/>可可粉在空中飘散着，终于沉了下来。<br/>没有什么比让两个小孩在厨房里打架更可怕的事情了——如果有，那一定是因为这两个小孩分别是提姆·德雷克和达米安·韦恩。<br/>“是达米安先动手的！”<br/>“德雷克不让我用厨房！”<br/>看到阿尔弗雷德时，铁碗盾牌战士提姆和打蛋器剑客达米安同时将锅推到了对方身上——毫不犹豫。<br/>老管家深深地叹了一口气，看了眼被劈成两半的门板，再看看被可可粉和牛奶铺了一地的瓷砖，十分绅士地将两位始作俑者叫出了厨房，最终在心不甘情不愿的妥协下，两人同意共用这间厨房并清理干净，当然还有最重要的一点——永远不许在厨房打架。</p><p>★★★★★★★★★★<br/>当天晚上。<br/>“哇——！这是给我的吗？”迪克看着床头用黑色包装袋裹起来的小盒子，欣喜若狂。这是他今年情人节收到的第一份巧克力，及时挽救了号称万人迷“迪克·永远不愁没有巧克力吃·格雷森”的鼎鼎大名。<br/>他迫不及待地拆开，名贵的包装盒里装着几个精致的杯子状巧克力，旁边还放着几个奇形怪状难以描摹的黑色不明物体。<br/>迪克眨眨眼睛，窃笑了一下，深吸一口气，首先拿起其中一个不明物体，大大方方地塞进嘴里。他顿了顿，嚼着过硬的巧克力含糊不清地朝房门方向喊了一句：“进来吧。”<br/>没动静。<br/>“没事的达米安，进来啦，站在外边很奇怪的。”<br/>达米安听到迪克轻快的声音，知道自己已经暴露，索性推门而入，没想到迪克同时正将门打开，他一个重心不稳直接扑到迪克身上去了，迪克倒是一点儿也不惊讶，反而顺势揉了揉达米安短短的头毛，有点扎人，不过很舒服。<br/>“格雷森！”达米安一拳推开他，一脸不悦。<br/>“怎么啦？”迪克在床边坐下，又从盒子里拿起一块不明物体丢进嘴里，“很好吃的，你不尝尝吗？”<br/>“不。”达米安立刻拒绝。<br/>“其实你不用专门去买巧克力的。”迪克舔去嘴唇边残留的巧克力渣，歪着脑袋朝达米安笑，“你做的巧克力很好吃，而且造型……嗯，别具一格。”<br/>“都怪德雷克！”达米安看起来气呼呼的，“要不是他一直霸占厨房还在做巧克力的时候干扰我，我肯定还能做出更好的！”<br/>“好啦，提米也要给自己喜欢的人做巧克力嘛。”迪克拿过那盒巧克力，“你有看到我送你的巧克力吗？”<br/>达米安一愣，随即反应过来，他点点头。<br/>“其实我给每个人都准备了一份。”迪克补充说。<br/>达米安立刻皱起了眉头。<br/>“哈哈，我就知道。”迪克大笑起来，把手伸到枕头底下摸索，“其实我有专门给你准备一……诶？怎么不见了？”<br/>“格雷森，别找了。”达米安冷冷的语调传来，他一个跨步上前走到迪克旁边，拉住他的衣领就凑过去吻上了对方的嘴唇。<br/>“你以后不会收到任何其他人的巧克力了。”达米安看着他的眼睛说，“我也知道，这就是你专门给我准备的，少装了。”<br/>迪克在达米安再次距他咫尺的时候抱住了他。</p><p>“杰森。”提姆轻轻敲了三下门，屋里寂静无声。他透过门缝看进去，房里没开灯，窗帘挡住了月光，黑漆漆的一片。<br/>“杰森？”提姆慢慢推开门——是的，门没锁，一小步一小步往房里探。直到他站到了床边上，依然没有一点动静。<br/>还没回来吗……提姆有点沮丧，还没等他沮丧完，不知从哪儿突然伸出来一双手把他紧紧箍住了，紧接着脸上就传来柔软的触碰，提姆用尽全部力气才没让手里的巧克力掉到地上去。<br/>“……我早该想到你会耍这招。”提姆身子往后顶了顶，杰森掐了一把对方的腰，有点不情愿地松开了他。<br/>“情人节快乐，鸟宝宝。”杰森拉开窗帘，终于有柔和的光线透进房间里来，杰森就站在月亮底下，穿着一身白色西装，单手托一个盘子，另一只手背在后边。盘子的边缘被月光勾勒得闪闪发亮，里边整整齐齐地摆着几块精致的巧克力，空气中逐渐开始被酒和巧克力的香气填满。<br/>“请用吧。”杰森勾起嘴角，微微弯下腰，将盘子递到提姆跟前。<br/>提姆慌了神，他没想到前一秒还在耍流氓的杰森一下子变得这么绅士，而他在看到那些被做成小酒瓶样式的巧克力后有一种并不想把自制的巧克力送给对方的冲动……真是太难堪了，他当初怎么就想不开要自己做巧克力呢，送别的不好吗，这简直自讨苦吃嘛。<br/>“杰，杰森，我——”他那一向运作迅速的大脑卡壳了，提姆想编出一个借口，给自己争取些时间，比如“我忘记带礼物来了可以改天给你吗”之类的，然后他可以重新给杰森做点什么……只要不是巧克力！<br/>“好啦，我这儿的谜底揭开了，所以这个先放着，你待会儿再吃也不迟。”杰森将盘子放到写字桌上，漫不经心地随手抓过提姆手里的盒子，“在此之前，让我来看看你给我准备的好东西吧。”<br/>“等，等等——？！”提姆看看杰森手里的小盒子，再看看自己空空如也的手心，一下子回过神来，他光去想对策，忘了自己手里正拿着礼物呢！<br/>包装盒子的丝带落下来，提姆捂上眼睛。<br/>又要被杰森嘲讽了。<br/>“听着，如果不是达米安捣乱硬要抢厨房，我肯定——”提姆决定先发制人，将杰森的嘲笑扼杀在摇篮之中，却被对方故意的大声咀嚼给生生地堵了回去。<br/>“看不出来你还挺行的嘛，鸟宝宝。”杰森三下两下吃完了提姆花了整整一天给他做的情人节巧克力，心满意足地抹抹嘴，“除了味道太甜，造型太抽象，数量太少之外，我几乎找不到任何缺点了。”<br/>“……我当你最后说的那句是在夸我咯。”提姆别过脸。<br/>“别不开心嘛小红，我是真的诚心诚意在夸你。”杰森说的一点儿诚意都没有，“你看，我都吃完了。”他将盒子倒过来，还真是连巧克力渣都不剩。<br/>提姆无奈地叹了口气，他没法生杰森的气，尤其是在这种情况下。<br/>杰森每次都把他吃得死死的，想反驳都找不到突破口。<br/>“现在轮到你来享用一下我给你准备的情人节礼物了，小少爷。”听到这话的当口儿，提姆只觉得自己被一只手臂托了起来，他僵着身体，整个人绷直了，一动也不敢动——他就坐在杰森的手臂上，而杰森的手臂折起来，五指紧贴着他的小腿。那家伙真够劲儿的，居然单手把他整个人架起来了。<br/>而这时候，那只镶着月光的盘子被杰森用另一只手端着，抵在他西装革履的胸口。<br/>“不试试吗？我专门给你做的。”杰森的声音根本就是在诱惑他。<br/>“一定要坐在你手臂上吗……”提姆猜测自己现在的样子一定很窘迫——兴奋，紧张，夹杂着不安和羞赧。<br/>“红头罩提供的今夜专享特供服务，过了今晚以后再就没了，你可得考虑清楚。”杰森的语气瞬间严肃。<br/>提姆咬着嘴唇不说话，默默地拿过一块小巧的酒瓶状巧克力放进嘴里——说真的，还有什么比拥有一个会做巧克力的男朋友更幸运的事情？——当你的男朋友是杰森·托德的时候。<br/>“味道如何？”杰森的得意早已溢于言表，当然提姆是不会让他这么骄傲下去的——杰森确实有办法让他又羞又气无话可说，但这可不代表他没法办“报复”杰森。<br/>“你自己也应该尝尝。”提姆咬开巧克力，酒溢出来，他倾身，双手扶住杰森的肩膀，在月光下闭上眼睛，捕获对方的嘴唇。<br/>当伏特加混合着提姆的味道侵袭而来的时候，杰森有点后悔自己当初没把甜酒灌进巧克力了。</p><p>★★★★★★★★★★<br/>【谜之彩蛋】<br/>“阿尔弗雷德，厨房现在有人吗？”布鲁斯从堆积如山的巧克力塔上拿下一个，在手里掂量了一会儿，小心翼翼地打开。<br/>“没有，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“不过我建议您不要去。”<br/>“迪克每年都会给全家人送巧克力。”布鲁斯将那盒巧克力放好，“他希望这个家团聚。”<br/>“如果您想给少爷们做巧克力，我认为这是非常合理的，但我不认为现在是个好时候。”阿尔弗雷德淡淡地说，“不过如果您执意要去厨房的话，我也不会阻止您。毕竟这样一来，您会非常直观地发现少爷们在某些方面是与您十分相似的。”</p><p>五分钟后。<br/>看到厨房门上那贴得歪歪扭扭横七竖八的粘胶，以及根本没被擦干净的还残留着大一块小一块东一块西一块的，早已凝固的可可浆糊，布鲁斯觉得这辈子都不想再过情人节了。以及，他终于明白了一点——在任何时候，千万不要让你的儿子进厨房——尤其是当他们正在恋爱的时候。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>